Auggie and Ava: Deleted Scenes
by Katy Kear
Summary: "Deleted scenes" from Season 7 featuring Auggie and Ava.
1. Chapter 1: Park Bench

_**Author's Note: **__These will go along with Season 7. They will be one shots about Ava and Auggie that will not be in the actual season story which is why I called them "deleted scenes. The first one will go with the first episode of season 7 but is set just a little before the episode. Not all of them will actually go exactly with a specific episode._

**No One's POV**

Auggie and Ava were in the park, sitting on the bench. It is Friday August 21st, 2020.

"You okay?" Ava asked Auggie. He was trying to open a water bottle with no avail.

"Yeah," he said. He began breathing heavy as he tried to open it again. He couldn't. "What's not okay is this _STUPID WATER BOTTLE!_" He said, yelling the last part, throwing the water bottle on the ground. Ava calmly got up and picked up the water bottle. She easily opened it and handed it to him. "I can't even open a water bottle."

"It's not your fault, Auggie," Ava said. "It's you disease, but you can't let it get to you."

"I'm trying," he said.

"I know," Ava said. "I don't think it's the only thing that's bothering you, though."

"Why does she have to move out?" He asked. "I know they're getting married, but why can't he just move in or something?"

"Honey, it'd be like me moving in when we get married," Ava said. "When you get married, you're supposed to leave your parents and be with your spouse, not move your spouse in."

"I know," he said. "But I'm just going to miss her."

"She's just moving across town, Auggie," she said.

"I know," he said. "But still." They sat there for a few seconds. "Thank you for opening my water bottle."

"No problem."

"I love you, Ava."

"I love you too, Auggie."

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked the first deleted scene!___


	2. Chapter 2: Darkest Days

_**Author's Note: **__This one is set between the 3__rd__ and 4__th __episodes/chapters of Season 7. _

**Auggie's POV**

KC went up on stage at my mom's café/bakery.

"I'm glad to introduce a family friend, who will be performing a song to his girlfriend. He specifically asked me to teach him how to play this song," KC said. "So give it up for August Matthews!" I asked her to say my full name. I went up on the stage to her keyboard. I looked at Ava and started playing.

_**Been down this road/ Too often/ Here I am, once again/ fighting demons in the dark/ You can't believe in nothing/ I didn't know I could see/ 'Til you showed me the stars**_

_**And on my darkest days/ There's a light in the love that you're givin', love that you're givin' me/ On my darkest days/ There's a hole in my heart that you're fillin'/ With all that you're givin' me**_

_**When everything is broken/ And I can't get my feet steady on the ground/ I remember words you've spoken/ Feel you here, and my dear/ I am safe and sound**_

_**And on my darkest days/ There's a light in the love that you're givin', love that you're givin' me/ On my darkest days/ There's a hole in my heart that you're fillin'/ With all that you're givin' me/ Oh-oh_oh, Oh-oh_oh/ That you're givin' me/ Oh-oh_oh, Oh-oh_oh/ That you're givin' me**_

_**I know, I know, I know/ It's out of my control/ Sometimes I get so low/ But I'm not alone**_

_**On my darkest days/ There's a light in the love that you're givin', love that you're givin' me/ On my darkest days/ There's a hole in my heart that you're fillin'/ With all that you're givin' me/ Oh-oh_oh, Oh-oh_oh/ That you're givin' me/ Oh-oh_oh, Oh-oh_oh/ That you're givin' me**_

_**And on my darkest days/ There's a light in the love that you're givin', love that you're givin' me**_

After I finished, I looked at Ava and she was smiling. I smiled too.

I walked over to her.

"August?" She asked.

"We're getting older," I said. "I've started to really like going by that."

"Well, you'll always be Auggie Doggie Matthews to me."

"I look forward to that," I said. She laughed.

I do believe. We're going to make it someday.

_**Author's Note: **__The song I used in this scene is "Darkest Days" by MADI. She was one of the songwriters that pitched her song (this song) to One Republic on Songland. _

_**When I first heard the finished product, I just really liked it. As I kept listening to it, I realized I related to it so much with my struggle with Lupus. I also relate it to my Faith. It makes me think of God, and I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up it was to Him. It also somewhat made me think of my boyfriend. I decided to write this because it really worked for them in my Fanfiction. And because I can relate it to my struggle with Lupus, I thought he could too.**_

_Someone told me that it takes a lot for an author to put their personal experiences out there. For me, I feel like it's necessary to do it sometimes, so readers can understand the author more and understand why they write the way they do. When I wrote about Auggie being diagnosed with Lupus, I was awaiting my first Rheumatologist appointment to see if I, in fact, had Lupus. I have done a lot of research on it since I was 19 (when it was first suspected that I had it). [It took 2 to 2.5 years to actually get a referral for an appointment (had to go to a different doctor to get it) then waited another about 6 months to finally go to my first appointment.] I also wrote it because a lot of people don't know about it._

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Support

_**Author's Note: **__This one doesn't have dialog, just Auggie narrating what happened when they went to the nurse._

**Auggie's POV**

All I could think when Kevin pushed her was _What kind of guy pushes a girl?!_ I wanted to beat him up or, at least, try to, but Mr. Jones saw and made him go to the Principal's office.

I'm Ava's support. She said her ankle really hurts. I helped her sit down in the nurse's office. Nurse Wyatt looked over Aaron first (because he's younger) and said he was okay, physically. Aaron asked to go home. Those jerks really scared him. Before he left, the Principal talked to all of us about what happened.

When Ms. Wyatt looked at Ava's ankle, she said she just twisted it when she fell from the push. They called her mom and asked her to pick her up. Principal Robertson told me to go to class, so I did.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Protect Friends

_**Author's Note: **__This is a scene from Chapter 8 of __**Girl Meets World (Season 7)**__ from Auggie and Ava's POV. _

**Auggie's POV**

Ava and I were over at the swings again.

"Auggie," she said. "Look! Kevin is messing with Aaron again!" I looked over. They were in a part of the playground no one ever went. We saw the teachers across the playground.

"Hey!" We yelled, trying to get their attention. They couldn't hear us.

"Go get them!" I'll try to help him!" I told Ava. She started running towards the teachers. I started running over to the bullies. I saw Kevin take Aaron's hearing aids. I tried to get to Aaron, but the other two pushed me down. I heard Kevin step on the hearing aids. I picked up a rock that barely fit in my hand.

"Momma's Boy," he said, mocking Aaron. I heard paper rip. The picture. Aaron had shown it to me. He had given it to KC on her 21st birthday. He asked for it back so he could add Farkle. He told her he'd give it back. She happily gave it back, thinking it was sweet. I heard Aaron crying. I hated hearing my best friend cry. Without thinking, I threw the rock, full force, at Kevin. It hit him in the head and he fell. The other two boys ran away.

**Ava's POV**

Ms. Malissa, Mr. Jones, and I were running to where we saw the bullies bullying Aaron. We saw two of the boys run away. When we got there, Auggie had helped up Aaron. Kevin was on the ground, bleeding from his ear. There was a bloody rock near him. _Please don't tell me Auggie threw that_, I thought.

Ms. Malissa went over to Aaron and started talking to him through sign language.

"What happened here, August?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I-I-I didn't know how else to help him," I said. "He-he was crying. I- I didn't know what else to do, I had to do something." He was freaking out.

"You threw the rock?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Y-Yes," he answered.

"Okay," Mr. Jones said, leading him away. "Let's go." Aaron ran to them and tried asking what was going on. He didn't realize what happened. They went to the Principal's office. Ms. Malissa called for an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

_**[**__Set during__** Girl Meets Big Day (10**__**th**__** Chapter of Season 7)]**_

**Auggie's POV**

I knocked on Ava's door wearing my tux. She opened it. She was in pajama's.

"Hey Auggie," she said.

"Hey," I said, confused. "Why aren't you in your dress? We're going to the wedding together."

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said.

"It's fine," I said, walking into her apartment. "I can wait for you to get ready."

"I don't think I'm going," she said, walking over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We planned on going together."

"We also plan on walking home from school together every day," she said. "But you got suspended, so I walked alone all week."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect Aaron," I said. "I get to go back on Monday."

"With detention after school," she said.

"You're really not going to my sister's wedding because I can't walk with you after school?" I asked. "To be fair, you didn't even come over to hang out all week."

"You should have been there to walk with me," she said. "You should have never hit Kevin in the head with a rock. L.A. would have been fine."

Suddenly, something crossed my mind.

"Did something happen at school or on your walk home from school?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. I can tell when she's lying. This was on of those times. "Wait here while I change." She left the room.

As we watched Riley walk down the Aisle, I grabbed hold of Ava's hand. She slipped her hand out of mine and clasped her hands in her lap. I looked over at her. She kept her eyes on Riley and Andrew.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for not updating this in a while. This chapter is set during Chapter 26 of __**Girl Meets World (Season 7)**__._

**Auggie's POV**

Ava came over to hang out before we went to school. Penny had stayed the night last night. After we ate breakfast, Ava helped me pick out my outfit. After I took my shower and got dressed, I met Ava back in my room and we went to the living room.

"Where's Penny?" I asked.

"Riley picked her up," mom said.

"Oh okay," I said. I looked over at the mantel and saw the picture of me with Penny and Eli. "We're going to school."

"Be careful," mom said.

**Ava's POV**

We walk out of the apartment. Auggie immediately burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Auggie?"

"I saw my picture with the twins," he said. "I still can't believe he's not here."

I hugged him.

"Thanks," he said. I took ahold of his hand and we walked to school.


End file.
